Back to Your Roots
by Werewolf's One
Summary: A curious invitation finds its way to the boarders of SSX, setting off the something more dangerous than anyone could have anticipated.
1. Invitation: A Sacred Obligation

Summary

A curious invitation finds its way to the boarders of SSX, setting off the beginning of something bigger than anyone could have anticipated.

Author's Note

If you want the full effect of the fiction, don't read this note and go straight into the story.

For everyone else who wants to know what they are getting into here is some story info.

This is a murder/mystery story. I've rated it a T for now, but I'll look to reviewers later on to see if I should bump it to M. It contains copious amount of character death. It has bloody, mildly gory descriptions and some cursing that will escalate as the story moves along. The romance is only as deep as any Dane Cook movie, sans sex. It's set at the beginning of the On Tour season ignoring the existence of Blur and of any skiers I may or may not have never played in the On Tour game. Nobody likes them anyway. ; ) Everyone starts out at the On Tour tracks but we find up back on the SSX3 mountain, which I've dubbed Triple Peaks until/unless I can find it's true name. The first chapter is a sorta teaser, get this fic up so I can get some feedback to fuel my motivation tanks. It's tame in all meanings of the word, but it'll pick up soon.  
Oh, and I apologize for starting it out with Nate and Elise. It's a habit, I love them together, and I haven't written in a while so I've just got to ease myself out of it. The story will be in many different perspectives.

Also, don't hesitate to write about any mistakes, typos, out-of-character-ness or discrepancies. I want to make this fanfiction the best it can be, so any comments you think of while reading would be great to include should you chose to review. I'll be updating little things in past chapters through the entire story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Fan Mail**

_------ssx---------------------_

"You got mail sweet cheeks."

Elise looked up from her bikini-clad position on the pool recliner to see a tall pasty thirty-four year old hovering over her at a slightly disturbing distance. Lack of distance, rather, as his groin was much too close to her head for anyone's liking. The man was one of two brothers, Rob and Bob, running a very cheap board shop, called, surprisingly enough, Rob and Bob's Board Shop. What Rob lacked in virtue and intelligence Bob made up for with a lack of personal hygiene and even less intelligence. Something about the way the two looked at the teenagers on the mountain made Elise want to castrate them. She put down her magazine and gently (slow movements concealed the disgust bubbling beneath) took the envelope from his fingers. It was the cleanest white letter she had ever seen, excluding Rob's dirty fingerprints, and very professional, with a border of alternating blue and purple stripes. The address line was handwritten in neat, easily legible cursive. "Thanks Rob... nice of you to deliver it to me on my spa day..."

"Aooww, it ain't no problem sugar, I was looking for you anyway. I was wondering if you could do me a favor. And everyone knows you always at old Koobski's Spa."

"What is it?" She didn't mention how this was the first time she'd ever used the spa and hadn't told anyone else she's be there.

"Well obviously we got our mail in today, but that idjut Nate Logan never picks his up. Would you deliver this for us? He nearly took of my dang head the last time I did." He handed Elise a 'massive' pile of mail consisting of one bulky manila envelope and two letters, one in a grey slip and the other identical to the one he had given her..

"Well we wouldn't want to have all this cluttering up your boxes." Elise took the mail and got up, relishing how little time she had to spend with the man while she was in a bathing suit. "I'm on it."

He tipped is disturbingly boyish ball cap at her and gave her a wink. "Thank you honey."

_------ssx---------------------_

A quick clothing change later Elise found herself straddling Zoë's borrowed snowmobile and riding out through the Between the Sheets racetrack looking for Nate. The crazy mountain man could never be found when he was needed. But she had to be grateful for the small things, of course. At least she didn't have to search for him at one in the morning. Elise didn't take the sun for granted.

Fortunately for her the sasquatch was just finishing a run on Hot Dam and came swerving just off the last bank. Unfortunately he was going at least sixty and hit her snowmobile hood dead center with a BANG then snow with an OOOF. Elise swerved on a too-late reaction time and sent the 'mobile spinning sideways and her flying off into a snow bank.

"What the HELL Logan?!"

The man in question lifted his body from the snow. "I might ask you the same question, Riggs." He brushed snow from his ragged shirt. "What were you doing, speeding that snowmobile at fifteen miles per hour? You're gonna hurt somebody. You could have broken my ankles." He unbuckled his boots from the board and trudged over to Elise, offering a hand. Coarse words aside they had developed a partially-woven friendship. Both the same age, and the oldest on the tour if one didn't count Psymon (and who ever did?), they had come together subconsciously amongst the raging youth who now dominated the sport. Elise felt wistful at the thought, but being almost thirty did that to a girl.

From her point on the ground he seemed ten feet tall and large enough to really be a bigfoot. His unkempt hair and general scruffiness added to the look. She took his gloved hand and uttered a thanks as he pulled her up without effort.

They both trudged to the snowmobile and surveyed the pathetic looking vehicle, helplessly laying on its side and likely wishing it was more than an inanimate object. Two sets of hands righted the fallen beast and Elise took her spot on the seat, perched sidesaddle and facing Nate. "So anyway, cowboy, I came out here for a reason. Old Pedophile Paul wanted me to deliver your massive amounts of fan mail, since it was blocking all of our neglected, empty mail slots. He stalked me all the way to the spa to ask and I had to haul almost two months of your mail all the way up here. A girl with my looks shouldn't have to work this hard." She handed him the three small items from her jacket pocket. Fortunately it had sustained no snow damage from the spill.

"Damn woman, you've got the strength of _ten_ small children. And do I detect a hint of bitterness?" He took the mail and gave it a once over.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off cynical. I just haven't been satisfied since the circuit settled here."

Nate nodded knowingly. Big Mountain hadn't been all it was cracked up to be. Skiers, to name most of their problems in one breath. "Hey, my glow sticks came in." Elise rolled her eyes. Nate flipped past the grey letter and scanned the front of the fancy letter similar to the one Elise received earlier. "What's with this?"

Elise shrugged. "I dunno, I got one, too." Nate began ripping the seal. "Hey, it's freezing up here. Let's go back to the lodge or the cafe and read it where we aren't prone to developing frostbite."

Nate glanced at his board. "Hey miss powder queen, how about giving this old cowpoke a ride down the mountain, eh?"

Elise turned and straddled the snowmobile again.

"Is that a yes?"

She started up the engine and began to slowly accelerate, turning back to smile and pat the seat behind her as she slid down the slope. "Hurry up cowboy. I'm driving."

_------ssx---------------------_

The ride was bumpy but once Nate urged her to pick up the pace they flew down the slope and made it to the village in no time, letters stashed in pockets and snowboard strapped to Nate's back. Skidding into the iced-over main parking lot they surveyed the scene.

"You can let go of me Logan."

Nate unhooked his harms from around her midsection with a laugh. "Sorry, habit."

"Looks like the cafe wasn't such a great idea after all."

Nate made a similar observation. "Yuck."

The small cafe, stocked by the madly commercial Yeti Dog Food Company and advertised for by the same, was jammed full of tourists. Mostly beginning skiers by the looks of the half dozen pairs leaning against tables.

"Okay, we're out of here." Elise twisted the handle and started for the street.

"Hey, wait, didn't Psymon open a restaurant? I mean, if you have active life insurance."

"Oh yeah... that's this way right?" After a nod of confirmation Elise wheeled around. Nate grabbed her around the middle to keep from flinging off the 'mobile as she rounded a corner into an alley.

A small adventure later, after missing narrow paths and narrowly missing pedestrians, they arrived at a large bright red building. Psymon's Restaurant, the sign read. 'He always was straightforward.' Elise thought with humor as the scoped the place out. There were tables outside and in, and a large counter seen inside through the window-wall face of the buildings. The seats outside were partially buried in white powder so they opted for an indoor seat. It was the most welcoming sight Elise had seen all day; not a soul in sight. Yet it was clear as they parked the snowmobile and entered the building that a questionably lost soul was present. A familiar spiky-haired lunatic sat behind the counter, devouring a long sub sandwich with terrifying haste. No, Elise realized when she drew closer, devouring _two_ sandwiches with terrifying haste. And precision.

"Hey Psymon, how about some grub?" Nate banged his arm on the counter.

Psymon shook his head wildly from side to side. "I gave myself the day off, man."

Nate glared at him, but Elise steered him to a seat by the windows. "Lets' just get these letters open. Hey, maybe we won something."

Nate grudgingly took a seat opposite her at a four chair table. They pulled out their letters again. Elise studied the front of the envelope again, savoring the little moment of mystery as Nate ripped his letter open. There wasn't much mystery in her life these days, and even less excitement. She tapped the envelope on the table, making sure its contents were out of harms way, then carefully tore opened the short end of the letter. Holding it sideways a folded paper fell into her hands. She opened it carefully, breath drawn. A slim card fell onto the table. _'A plane ticket?' _She looked at it for a few seconds then returned to the letter. It was on heavy, textured paper, and looked hand written in ink. _'Impressive.'_ She began reading.

**'Elise Riggs,**

**Canadian bombshell and queen of the circuit. You've  
****gotten gold on nearly every race you enter and always  
****come out with the long end of the stick. Let me assure you  
this comes not from a jealous rival but a sincere fan of  
****your abilities. You have come a long way since your humble  
beginnings and it's been a pleasure watching you advance.  
****To commemorate your accomplishments allow me to extend  
this invitation to you for a celebratory two night stay on  
****Triple Peaks Mountain. I'm sure you are familiar with the  
location. We will be staying in the Black Lodge on Peak 3.  
****As you are a cherished veteran you get a luxury suite, newly  
refurbished. A plane ticket has been provided. Powder Pete  
****will be flying you and six others to the mountain on the 17th.  
You are allowed any amount of luggage you can carry. **

**P.S. Bring your snowboards!'**

The letter wasn't signed. _'Bring your own snowboards, it says. As if it needs to tell me!'_ Elise couldn't think of anything better than an almost-empty mountain at the launch of the snowboarding season. Fresh snow, no media, three days and two nights to tear it up. And, apparently, partying between races. "Fantastico!"

"Woo-hoo!" Nate added jovially, finishing his letter. "Is it just me or is this too good to be true?"

"OH, it's YOU, mountain freak!"

They both jumped at the booming voice; Psymon had finished his sandwiches and had teleported right to the front of their table. "We're getting a free hookup to party central!" He fist pumped the air several times, gravity barely restraining him to the floor.

"You got the letter, too?" Elise couldn't believe it. Not that she didn't like Psymon, mostly, but she had expected to be riding with mostly strangers.

"You bet!" Psymon whirled around, showing them were an identical blue and purple bordered envelope was stapled to the back of his wife beater. "All expenses paid! No ski patrol! No out of bounds!"

"Wow, are you all going, too?"

The three of them looked to the door of the restaurant. Lean, wildly dressed and always pumped up, some boarders called her Royal Payne. Others liked to call her Zoë.

"That's so wild, we all got the same invitation!" She stomped over to their table, sitting down assertively next to Elise. "So are you guys going or what?"

Psymon scoffed. "Of course I'm going, can you imagine? No lines, no pedestrians, no..." He made a hugely exaggerated gulp and pretended to swoon, landing on his back on the floor. "No skiers..."

"Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Zoe gave him a high-five.

"So," Elise interjected, "Do you know who else is going?"

Zoe nodded, reclining back in her chair. She made sprawling an art form. "Allegra, Kaori, and Mac got invites. And I was talking with Moby on the phone... and he's got one too!" Elise and Nate both couldn't help but smile at the pure glee in her voice. Zoë slammed her palms on the table. "It's gonna be ha-a-awesome!"

"The plane leaves at noon tomorrow." Nate announced, getting up from the table. It was a signal that the conversation was over.

_'He's probably missing being lost in the wilderness.'_ Elise thought wryly. She stood too, and Zoe followed suit. Psymon waved at them from the floor.

Outside into the cold Elise was feeling like she hadn't in almost two years. There was an overwhelming sense of satisfaction, joy, and, like a little girl on Christmas Eve, the anticipation of something exciting waiting just around the corner. She couldn't see her life getting any better than it was right now.

_------ssx---------------------_

Somewhere in southern Canada the manager of The Yeti Dog Food Company looked over the strangest special order he'd seen in years. It wasn't his place to question who wanted what food and why, and he was glad, because he wasn't sure what somebody wanted with 30 whole turkeys, 30 pounds of green beans, and 50 pounds of baked potatoes, all pre-cooked. Was somebody lacking professional cooks planning to feed a circus? Were they expecting a pandemic and stockpiling food? And why did they have to make it complicated, requesting the food to be divided up and delivered to five different addresses on the same Triple Peaks Mountain, USA?

He sighed and faxed the order to the shipping factory located closest to the mountain.

_------ssx---------------------_


	2. Old Friends are Best

A longer chapter, hopefully that's a good thing for you guys. I hope it isn't dragging- don't hesitate to tell me if I need to amp things up. And sorry for the delay, should take less time from now on.

**Chapter Two: Long Lost Friends**

_------ssx---------------------_

"Holy hell!" Zoë stamped her foot and threw down her luggage bag. "They couldn't even get us a real plane!?"

Elise groaned, coming up behind her. "Oh man..."

First to show up, the two stood and stared angrily at the standard transport plane, similar to the ones used in their last season to ferry them into the backcountry. It sat waiting in the largest clearing they could scrounge up on Big Mountain, the snow blazing white in the sun. They had come a little early for lack of anything better to do, being on tour holding very little opportunities for fun. Zoë hardly felt appreciated these days, and felt she was loosing her wild edge. A break from the norm sounded like an empowering and much welcomed change.

Elise was unhappy to say the least. She stomped towards the plane, leaving her luggage and snowboard behind in the snow. "Does it have _any_ seats?"

Zoë _hmmph_'d and took a seat on one of Elise's several luggage bags, crossing her legs and resting her head on her clenched hand. She had specially painted her face for the occasion and already it was turning out less fantastic than she had expected. And war paint didn't come cheap these days.

She was just about to yell at Elise to stop fidgeting around the plane and sit her butt down when her view was suddenly darkened. She jumped as a shadow enveloped her from behind; the noonday sun didn't allow for long shadows so whoever had managed to sneak up behind her was already too close for comfort. Standing, she whirled around, fists standing by for a fight. She was faced, however, not by an enemy, but a tall, tan, very familiar face.

"Brodi? Brodi Case?!"

The zenmaster smiled, holding out his arms. "It's nice our paths have crossed again!"

Zoë embraced him in a massive bear hug. At least that was the plan; her head didn't even reach his shoulders, and his arms were practically wrapping around her head. He was almost a foot taller than her, the big lug, and hadn't changed one bit. He still tanned so well Zoë wanted to kill him, still had oddly perfect not-even-bleached blonde hair, and a preference for tight clothing that showed off his muscles. "Gosh you bet! It's been... like what, two years? You haven't changed a bit! Your same old- Oh my gosh, are you coming, too?! NO WAY!" They had never been bosom buddies yet Zoë couldn't help but feel a connection of friendship with Brodi. She couldn't peg any one negative event to a memory of him. Sure, she had been expecting Moby instead, but maybe he hadn't been able to make it. Besides, Brodi was the type to accept any shows of friendship.

Brodi smiled through her commentary. "Yes, I got an invitation to Triple Peaks a few days ago. I've been working nearby and this was the nearest plane. Our destinies must be intertwined. You are looking very well yourself."

Zoë didn't know how much fate and destiny had to do with it, but was happy to see him nonetheless.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Zoë and Brodi turned around to see Elise jogging towards them, followed by several others toting various luggage containers and snowboards. Elise lost no time in giving Brodi a friendly hug. "You are the last person I expected to see!" She said, all smiles. Zoë wanted to roll her eyes at how Elise practically threw herself at guys, but didn't say anything out loud. She didn't have anything against the blonde.

Brodi grinned as well, wrapping his arms around her. "Yes, it must be meant to be, this invitation bringing me here."

While they did a repeat of what Zoë had just done, the face-painted girl turned to greet the newcomers. Allegra, Nate, and Psymon had hailed from the other side of the plane and were probably talking with Elise until somebody noticed Brodi. Like everyone else they were looking a little miffed at the plane situation. Allegra was her usual baggy pants wearing, suspender clad self, though it appeared Nate had gotten a little cleaned up for the situation. His hair was cut drastically shorter and he was clean shaven. He even had on a shirt and sweater without any holes. Zoë was impressed; it reminded her of the last season on Triple Peaks and put a good feeling in her to be reminded of such a good run, much like it had seeing Brodi again after so long. The trip was looking up. Zoë waved hello to everyone and gave Psymon a fist pound, bop 'n lock style. "Wassup bro?"

Brodi and Elise rejoined the group, Elise making the necessary introductions. Psymon gave a malicious grin in recognition of seeing Brodi again. Nate shook the man's hand gruffly, likely wanting to prove his manliness in the face of such a strange, sensitive dude with such huge muscles. _'Men,'_ She thought. Allegra held out her hand as well but let Brodi do all the shaking. Zoë thought she looked a little smitten, or at least surprised at his physique. Not surprising, they guy was built like Stretch Armstrong.

"So how many more are on their way?" Brodi asked.

Zoë thought a moment. "Oh yeah, those two lovebirds need to hurry up. You remember Mac and Kaori..."

Brodi grinned again. Zoë thought she'd never seen somebody look so genuinely happy every time they smiled. "Ah yes," he said, "It will be nice to see Kaori again after so long. And I wonder how Mackenzie is doing?"

Allegra giggled and Zoë gave a barking laugh. Elise grinned and held back laughter of her own. "I forgot you were the only one he didn't try to physically assault whenever you used his real name."

Zoë gave a loud _pffft_. "Yeah, how could he assault this tower of rippling biceps. Each arm is bigger than Mac and Kaori put together!"

They all laughed, the feeling of giddiness spreading through everyone like the plague. Well, that's how Zoë imagined it, one person laughing and then somebody else gets infected, until everyone was having a good time.

"Dudes talkin' 'bout us?"

Everyone turned to see the upbeat wannabe DJ striding their way in his wannabe gangster stride, escorting Kaori to the plane and carrying both their luggage over one shoulder and snowboards crooked under one arm. Zoë wondered how he made this look so easy. Kaori waved to everyone with fervor and a grin. Then she spotted Brodi and went completely wild, launching off Mac's arm with glee and running into Brodi's outstretched arms to be twirled around in circles. "Brodi-chaaaan!" She yelled and they both laughed. Brodi put her down, having to stoop low to hug her properly. He was a giant to her five-foot six inches. Zoë could practically see the happiness clouding the air.

Brodi turned and offered Mac a hand. Mac shook it with a smile. "Hey man, how's it going? Dude, I haven't seen you.. gosh, years? There was the occasional race but..." He shook his head. "Still the same giant I always knew!"

Brodi grinned. Zoë wondered if there was a time he wasn't grinning. "It's good to see you Mackenzie, the universe has been treating you well. You too, Kaori."

"So long!" Kaori chirped, then giggled. While she could speak plenty of English and had been able to for quite a while, speaking it never failed to get a chuckle out of her. Zoë failed to see what was so funny about the language, but then again she herself was prone to violent chortles whenever Kaori spouted her Japanese at an accelerated rate.

"Well, that's everyone." Nate declared. Zoë looked over and saw the pilot signaling, probably hoping they would hurry up and board so he could stay on his schedule. They all gathered their belongings, most of which had been unceremoniously dumped into the snow at the sight of long lost friends.

Zoë glanced around to make sure they weren't missing anything. "Hey, were did Psymon go?" She wondered, realizing he hadn't been with them since their initial fist pound.

Elise called from in the plane. "He's in here, he's already asleep on the bench. Bench hog."

Zoë tossed her single bag over her shoulder and ducked in with everyone else. Psymon had indeed fled to the plane early on in the reunion and taken up most of the long bench in the rear of he plane. She was about to shove him off when she glanced towards the front of the cabin, and her heart skipped a beat.

Chairs.

Bona fide certified, cushioned, recline-able, cup-holder'd chairs. There were only four, large and roomy, two in each row and each separated by the narrow aisle. Heaven to a snowboarder. Everyone else was coming up behind her and Allegra, Mac, and Kaori were craning their necks trying to see over her shoulders. They spotted the chairs and froze, realization of the coming battle coming over them.

Elise had already stolen one with a high degree of stealth, spreading her stuff around to prevent a forced eviction. Leaving just three seats left.

They launched forward in the same second. Zoë leapt, leaving her snowboard on the ground, but she was caught by the wrist. Mac flung her backwards dropping his own snowboards, and slipped past Allegra. The unfortunate girl caught the brunt of all three snowboards and tumbled down, taking Kaori down with her. Zoë kept from overbalancing and was about to jump forward again but she was caught by the scruff of the jacket by an immensely strong hand. Mac was seized in a similar fashion. They were both hauled to the ground and Nate moved was swiftly, cruelly overpowering them and stealing the seat next to Elise. Zoë saw victory in her grasp, grabbing for the arm of an unoccupied chair, but at the last second stepped on somebody's snowboard and slipped backwards, colliding with Allegra and sending them both crashing once again. By the time Zoë became detangled she saw she had lost the opportunity; Mac had gained a chair and planted Kaori in the one next to him. Mission: Failed.

Brodi stood in the door of the plane, an amused smile on his face. "I see the fates have decided we will be using the benches." He said jovially. Closing the door behind him, he helped Zoë arrange everyone's snowboards on hooks at the end of the plane and sat down on the bench opposite Psymon, crossing his legs perfectly and sitting his own bag on his lap. Allegra slid onto the bench next to him, leaving Zoë to deal with Psymon.

She surveyed the situation quickly and came to the conclusion of just pushing the guy off. If he could sleep through the squabble that had just commenced he'd sleep through a little bump. She grabbed his ankles and heaved, easily sliding him off the bench. Just in time, too, as they all felt the engine start up. Psymon didn't show signs of waking, but he turned over in his sleep. She sat down on her pre-warmed bench as the pilot started his pre-flight speech. His voice rang out over the intercom.

"This should be a four and a half hour flight if the weather holds out. not likely since we'll be going to Triple Peaks, and the highest peak at that. Avoid moving around the cabin while the plane is in motion. We'll be taking off in about five minutes. Thanks." Zoë thought he had a movie star voice, full of moxie but not saying anything particularly interesting.

A communal groan went through the cabin. _'Four and a half hours? If the weather was good? We'll be in this cabin for days.'_

Arranging her stuff so she'd be comfortable for a few hours, she leaned back against her bag. She wondered whether Psymon had brought anything besides a snowboard, not seeing any unclaimed luggage she could steal as a pillow. _'No matter,'_ she thought, _'G.I. Zoë can handle anything. Even if it means not getting a comfy chair.' _She stretched her legs out, already feeling a tad drowsy. What was it about plane rides that sapped away energy?

She finally fell asleep after fifteen minutes of Brodi and Allegra chatting it up about clothes and nature and expressing yourself via art. Who knew Brodi would be so open to graffiti? Zoë would have figured it wasn't his style, but she supposed he wasn't one to knock it until he tried it. After popping in her MP3 player to tune them out, playing tunes from Egypt Central and THE END. She fell asleep with mental images of Brodi and Allegra graffitiing skyscrapers with pictures of Buddha and Zeus, the two alternating between spraying the windows and rocking out on guitars and screaming to the music. The occasional lightning bolt zapped off the sides of the building and chased the duo around the city.

_------ssx---------------------_

Zoë woke up once or twice on the plane ride over. She recollected vague images of the flight; Brodi meditating across from her, Allegra reading a magazine, then a book. Elise's voice sometimes drifted back from the front of the cabin, talking with Nate about who knows what. The last time Zoë awoke she had been sitting on the floor, Psymon using her legs as a pillow, arms wrapped around her calves. Somehow (she didn't remember much when she was asleep, it was like getting KO'd) she had detangled herself from that mess and re-mounted the bench before dozing off again.

_------ssx---------------------_

It turned out to be a five and a half hour flight. The pilot had commented how lucky they were to only be an hour off schedule, but Zoë wasn't buying it. He just wanted to torture them, schedule or no schedule.

They were removing the cargo from the plane; Zoë felt like a delivery person going back and forth, dropping one piece of luggage at a time in a pile in the snow. _'Snowboard for a Mr. Stark, sign here please,'_ then _'Bag of clean clothes and toiletries for a Miss Sauvagess, I'll need your signature.'_ At least her mind was up and going, though; it had taken them ages to get Elise out of her chair. It must have been the seating that made the different, she figured. She swore if it was the last thing she did she would someday ride in a nice chaired airplane during the snow sports season.

Nate had just stepped off the plane with his board and bag when the engine roared to life; he reached out quickly and slammed the door shut with impressive reflexes before the plane lifted into the air, blowing them all with snow from the landing pad. It was vicious seeing the thing take off from the outside and it made Zoë feel she had just escaped sudden death.

"What was his deal?" Mac muttered, aiming a sneer at the airplane's receding tail. "He's gonna hurt somebody taking off like that. We weren't even clear of the pad."

Zoë felt on edge, but she tried to put the adrenaline to good use. Despite the strange actions of the pilot she was excited to get this celebration underway. She had almost forgotten how nice Peak 3 was in the evening; the lodge sat on top of a hill overlooking the rest of the mountain. From where they were near the landing pad they could see over its roof and beyond into the wilderness, the familiar snaking trails of tracks on the peak below sending pleasing chills up Zoë's spine. The entire scene was bathed in a mix of yellow and blue, the sun's rays casting long cool shadows over everything in sight. _'Sweet sweet heaven,.'_ Zoë thought. She hefted her bag over her shoulder and adjusted her snowboard beneath her arm, then trudged forward through the snow to the front of the lodge. The rest followed suit, an unspoken excitement squeezing all of them. Psymon had rushed at the building on all fours, barking and howling like a wolf. Zoë rolled her eyes and smiled. _'What would we do without Psymon?'_

The lodge was pretty much exactly what Zoë remembered; three stories, the first almost completely buried in snow. They walked the path that had been shoveled to the main doors and Zoë, leading the pack, hauled them open. She welcomed the fuzzy feeling of warmth in the lobby. The lobby was decorated in a simple, almost-artsy style, most everything in white. The floor from the door to the desk was odd-looking white wood, the carpet on either side white and plush. The furniture was all upholstered in white polyester with light grey wood details. The walls that weren't glass windows were painted white, with grey trim around the ceiling. Nobody was at the main desk and nobody was in the lobby. Zoë would have found this strange if she hadn't been so happy; no people meant no tourists! Everyone else was removing their layers of jackets and sweaters behind her, letting their gear fall to the floor.

"So," Allegra piped up, "Are we supposed to have a welcoming party, I wonder?"

They all looked around as if expecting their mystery host to pop up right there, but of course nothing happened. Zoë wondered how comical they must look if somebody was watching them from outside.

Psymon was already sprinting down a hallway opposite the empty gift shop. Zoë noted the active vending machines behind the glass doors and made a mental note; always a good idea to know where the snacks were.

Nate examined the front desk as he stomped snow from his boots. "Hey, there's a letter here, addressed to us."

Elise came up from behind the desk and snatched it from his hands. She read it aloud. "'Dear latecomers'- hey, that wasn't our fault. 'Dear latecomers, thank you for taking up my invitation. I'm glad to see you finally arrive and now we can get the celebration underway. Dinner has been served and is waiting for you in the dining room. Your rooms are on the second and third floors. Please excuse the lack of hallway lighting, the lodge had been going through refurbishing. I'll look forward to seeing all of you in the morning. Please refrain from taking your snowboards out until then. Sleep well!'" She looked over the paper and flipped it over. "It isn't signed. Who the heck is this person?"

Zoë stuck her tongue out at the prospect of waiting a whole night before boarding. They only got two nights here- why wait? But she _was_ hungry, and not for vending machine foods, but for a real meal. According to the massive grey clock on the wall, it was already half past six. Time for some grub.

As if on cue Psymon came barreling into the lobby from the hallway. He was holding what looked like a turkey leg and his mouth was stuffed with what Zoë hoped was also turkey. "Oou guys. 'There ith. Thoo muth ffooo' in there." He miraculously had more room in his mouth for one more bite of turkey, so he took three.

He pivoted and headed back for the dining room. Zoë followed, Elise and Nate close behind. Everyone brought their bags and boards with them; habit kept them from leaving gear unattended, and nobody wanted to venture into the rooms with the promise of food on the table.

They followed a hallway to a set of oaken double doors. Upon opening them the white carpet ended and fancy wood flooring began. There were several large round tables, five chairs per table. Each place was set with a glass of champagne, a glass of water, and a huge plate topped with turkey slices, mashed potatoes, and green beans. The center of each table held a large platter with an entire turkey. They aroma alone was enough to fill Zoë up for days. Her mouth watered.

"Holy cow!" Elise slid into a chair with an amazed look on her face.

"Holy turkey is more like it," Zoë corrected. "This is looking AWESOME! Man, and there I thought I'd be skipping Thanksgiving this year."

They all took a seat; Nate and Allegra feel into place on either side of Elise, Psymon choosing a seat next to Zoë. Brodi, Kaori, and Mac grabbed seats at the next table over. There was no hesitation as food was skarfed down. Mac didn't hesitate to grab his glass of champagne and give a toast to Kaori, and Allegra only gave hers a dubious glance before taking a sip. Zoë felt no shame barging in and eating food, though she'd like to have met their host by now. But if it was their wish, they might as well enjoy themselves while they were there.

It was several minutes before she could look somewhere besides her plate. After a helping of taters, two of green beans, and a leg and a half of turkey, Zoë slowed down to just sipping her alcohol. She looked around the room at two other tables, similarly made up. The plates were different, though; the food was gone off many of them. She scanned each of the places. It wasn't just a few plates with food gone, most of them had been cleared. The turkey in the far corner was completely cut up. How had they not noticed? _'Blinded me with banquet.'_ Zoë thought.

"Hey, were we the only ones invited?"

Nate looked up from his slice of turkey. He was one of the only ones still eating; Psymon hadn't ever stopped.

Zoë pointed to the other seats. "Unless we've already had a terrible case of amnesia and we've already eaten through this meal before, I'd swear somebody else must be here."

Everyone looked over at the empty seats. Allegra paused in mid-sip of her champagne. Kaori held onto Mac's arm as if there was some sort of danger in the situation. Zoë wondered how Kaori had survived in the world before meeting him.

Elise put her utensils down and leaned back. "Well."

"Maybe we should check out the rooms..." Zoë suggested.

There was a thump from above them.

Zoë froze halfway out of her seat. Everyone's eyes went to the ceiling. Nobody moved.

"Yeah," Nate said, standing up and taking the napkin from around his neck, "Yeah, let's go check out those rooms."

They all rose together and, leaving the food and their luggage, made for the doors.

_------ssx---------------------_


	3. Good Friends are like Stars

A filler chapter, due to slight changes in the story structure.

_------ssx---------------------_

Coming out of the dining room Zoë was startled by the white. It took her only half a second to recognize it as the color scheme of the lobby stretching into the hall. She wondered if she could ever get used to it.

The hallway ended in a large semi-spiraling staircase, twisting first towards the wall then out above them into the ceiling. Zoë followed behind Nate and was followed by the rest of the crew as he stepped up onto the stairs.

The flight narrowed, lining them up one by one. Zoë couldn't see past Nate's towering back. They came up into the next landing. Zoë glanced behind her at her companions, looking just as eagerly up towards the next floor- before colliding solidly with Nate's back.

"Ooof!" She grabbed the railing on both sides to prevent herself from tipping backwards down the steps. "What's the hold up?"

A familiar voice drifted down. "Je pense que je entendre un avion!"

Zoë's eyes narrowed. "JP Arsenault..?" She pushed Nate onto the landing and strode around him. "Seriously? _JP_?"

The stairs came up against the wall on the far side of a huge room. Several sets of sofas and chairs sprawled over the fancy carpets on the hardwood floor. The wall opposite the landing was made of glass, providing a spectacular view of the dark snowy landscape. In one of the chairs closest to the stair railing was a familiar Frenchman, legs crossed smugly and a book closed in one hand, one finger between the pages keeping his place. He looked up at the group calmly, one eyebrow raised.

Nate folded his arms. "What the hell are you doing here? _You_ didn't send those letters, did you?"

JP scoffed. "Pauvre con. Tu es stupid toujours." I got a letter also." He stood, setting his book on the arm of the chair and smoothing a hand over his hair. "You took your time getting here."

Zoë rolled her eyes and leaned against the back of a sofa. "Yeah, well, we had a long ride French Fry. How did _you_ get here anyway?"

JP leaned against his chair and turned his nose up. "On the plane, just like all the others. Honnêtement, combien est-ce que vous êtes bête? What's with all the questions?"

After ten seconds talking to him she was already tired of his attitude. In one smooth motion Zoë pushed herself over the couch, grabbed JP by the collar, and hoisted him halfway over the stair railing. "What do you know, Frenchfag?!"

JP struggled under her monster hold, but she held him there, using her entire body to keep him balanced over the edge. He flailed, trying to push himself over to the safe side of the railing.

"Salope! Tu es fou!? I received a letter several days ago inviting me here! It wasn't signed! Just like everyone else's! Ask anyone! Ask anyone!"

Zoë glared at him for a moment, then backed up, letting him off the railing. _'He's_ _telling the truth,'_ she thought, _'those French scare so easily.'_ "What do you mean everyone el-"

She had turned to face the windows when JP had turned suddenly and in one swift motion kicked her legs out from beneath her. She landed hard on her back.

JP ducked barely in time to avoid her punch. She accounted it to luck, and prepared for the next blow, but Nate swooped between them, holding them at arm's length. "Would you two hold your horses? This isn't the time for brawling. What do you mean, everyone else?"

JP just waved an impatient hand towards the wall. Zoë glanced over and did a double-take when she saw a row of doors. Each had a gold plaque above the frame. While the rest of the group dispersed into the room and continued questioning the annoyed Frenchman, she went over to investigate the nearest door, right by the stair landing.

"Oh." She said, eyebrows raised. "This is my room."

The plaque above the door read "ZOE" in large bold letters.

She glanced over at the next door. Above it read "J.P." She jogged down the wall and scanned all of the nameplates; Elise, Mac, Kaori, Hiro.

Zoë stopped short and did a double-take.

Hiro? Short Japanese last-seen-four-years-ago Hiro?

She took another step and looked at the next door. "JURGEN"

Before her mind could fully process the information Zoë hurried to the last door in the room. Upon reading the name on the plaque her body went stiff; she glared at the door for almost a minute, oblivious to the others around her. Then-

"MOBY JONES YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR BRITISH ASS OUT HERE THIS INSTANT."

Zoë kicked at the door and yelled; the hinges creaked in complaint but would have readily broken in the next attack if the door hadn't been opened by a familiar dark-skinned man.

"Zoë! Zoë-love, you finally made it! Ahahaaa!" A grinning Moby took Zoë in a big hug before she could protest.

She pulled herself down out of his grasp and took a step back. "Moby you scared the crap out of me! You said you were coming! And you didn't send a message or anything!" Her arms flailed around wildly.

In truth, she hadn't been terribly worried until she had started reading the name plaques minutes earlier. She had almost forgotten Moby was also invited, yet if she hadn't found his name on one of the doors she didn't think she could have avoided a panic attack. But the panic was already ebbing away, and she stepped forward again, falling into his embrace.

Moby sighed. "Sorry, sorry, Zoë, I hadn't thought it was that big of a deal."

Zoë was more glad to see her friend than she was angry. She nodded and smiled, letting her arms drop. It was only then she noticed he was shirtless. She had always admired his British flag tattoo; she had gotten inks done herself but it took some serious needlework for such solid color and his dark skin, and it was something she had always admired about him. She was suddenly aware of several others watching Moby and her, and turned brusquely to face the dark window. "Well, I'm glad your here and stuff..."

Zoë stared at the window until she saw the reflections of the occupants go back to their other activities. This didn't take long once they knew she was alert and wary of the attention. Moby appeared next to her, knowing her well enough that her actions of shunning and silence didn't mean she didn't want him around. It was only when she got violent that you really had to keep your distance.

"So how was the ride over?" Moby asked, leaning against the wall.

Zoë decided not to push the "you weren't there" subject. "I slept most of the way, but I suppose that means it was pretty smooth. Even with Psymon trying to use me as a pillow, and Brodi and Allegra's constant yapping."

"Did you get a nice seated plane, or did you get a plain old Osprey?"

"Sorta both. The front end was set up with some seats, but only four of them. It was an epic battle, sorry you missed it."

"I'm sure there'll be plenty of other incidents before our little vacation is over."

Zoë nodded and they lapsed into silence, happy to watch the rest of the room in the window reflections. Several others had been fetched from the rooms above, and everyone had dispersed through the room and taken places on chairs and sofas in front of the fires, hugging and laughing and catching up. Moby pointed out Elise and Marisol scowling at one another on opposite ends of the room and they both chuckled; they watched with smiles as Brodi greeted Seeiah and gave her smooth bald head an affectionate pat. Zoë won their game of Count-The-Hugs, Zoë spotting Eddie and Elise hugging by the stairwell and Nate spinning Griff around in the air, while Moby only caught Viggo and Allegra holding each other by the fireplace. Zoë herself didn't want join in the celebrating; she was satisfied to spend some time people-watching with her friend.

Yet soon she found herself turned from the window and watching as Elise and Kaori led a campaign to get Jurgen and Hiro out of their rooms. There were two people she hadn't seen or even thought about in quite a long time! They started out with forceful knocks, but Zoë felt she should step in if they wanted results.

"Stand back, ladies, this calls for some real muscle." She could feel Moby watching and new he had an amused look on his face as they formed their battle strategy. Soon the door to the large German's room was getting the same treatment as Moby's had, but after several minutes of banging they gave up on Jurgen. Zoë couldn't detect any sound or movement on the other side of the door. She shrugged.

"Maybe he's already crashed. He is a bit older than us, right?"

"Well, we always can try later." Elise said, giving one last look at the door. "Let's see if Hiro's up still."

They were about to start banging when Mac bopped over to their group, slipping his arms around Kaori's waist from behind.  
"Hey girl, everyone wants to know how you've been doing! Get yourself over here."

Kaori giggled, muttering something in Japanese. She gave one last look at Hiro's door before allowing Mac to lead her away.

_'Too cute for their own good,'_ Zoë thought. She turned back to the task at hand, savoring the teamwork as she and Elise banged in unison against the wood.

"I don't think he's going to answer." Elise mused.

Zoë pressed her ear against the door. "I'm not getting anything."

"They must have jet lag," Moby finally chimed in, "the only way they didn't hear all that racket is if they're knocked out."

"Wait-" Zoë held up a hand. "Quiet, I think I heard something... HIRO!" She gave the door another bang. "ARE YOU IN THERE BUDDY?!"

"...Iie..."

"Did you guys hear that?" Zoë stopped banging on the door and put her ear to it again.

"Hear what?" Elise asked, pressing her ear against the door as well.

A moment of silence went by, then, "...Iie, gomen-nasai!"

Zoë could barely make out the voice on the other side of the door. There were soft noises accompanying it; footsteps? Blankets shifting? Another door? She couldn't be sure.

Moby shrugged. "I didn't hear anything."

Zoë glanced at Elise.

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't want to be bothered? We should just leave him alone."

She looked disappointed, biting her lip. Zoë have her a friendly pat on the back. "Don't worry about it, we'll see everyone tomorrow morning. Besides, it's only eight o'clock, and we've got some celebratory socializing to do!" She flicked Elise's ponytail and pushed away from the door, walking with Moby to hang out with the others.

_------ssx---------------------_

My sister translated the French for me. 8)


	4. Bad Comes with the Snow

I lost my outlining notebook, but I've got most of it in my head... will try to update soon.

* * *

Nate turned, shivered. Through the haze of sleep he could feel the cold, easing itself through the blankets and thick layer of pajamas he wore. A wife beater, a T-shirt, a long-sleeved thermal, a brown button-up fleece pajama top, long wool socks, and a pair of gray sweatpants usually did the job, so he was surprised that the cold would be bothering him. Judging by the cold in his thighs and the back of his arms, the heat had been out for quite a while.

The mountain man stretched, sat up slowly. The cold helped sharpen his senses as he shook sleep from his mind. He took a large breath inward, exhaled slowly. The air was not only cold but fresh, the chill was one that came from snow and not just cold air. He looked at the digital clock on the bedside table, but it was blank, not even flashing the telltale 12:00 that usually meant the power had rebooted. Was the electricity out?

Nate pulled back the comforter and the sheets and swung his socked feet over the edge. It was still early, not quite sunup, and dim. He looked to the right wall, made up purely of thick glass in the most fantastic window display he'd ever seen. It was lighter outside than in, a soft blue glow coming from just behind the horizon and providing barely enough light to see. He hit the switch on the bedside lamp.

Nothing happened.

He switched it a few more times, then stood and tried the switch on the wall. No response. _'Alright Nate,'_ he thought, _'looks like this day is starting a little earlier than planned.'_ He grabbed his gloves off the TV stand and pulled them on, grabbed his boots from by the door, then grabbed the handle. He turned it, then glanced back, grabbing his brown heavy jacket and pulling it over his shoulders. _'Just in case,'_ he told himself. Popping his head into the hallway he could see he hadn't been the only one to wake up early from the cold. Nothing seemed amiss in the hallway. He stepped out slowly and closed the door behind him, making sure he had his key card in his pocket. He was lucky he slept with the thing in his sweatpants, otherwise he would have locked himself out. And he didn't fancy having to kick down a door so early in the morning. Patting the pocket for good measure he headed for the staircase leading to the lower floor.

The first thing he noticed upon exiting the sheltered darkness of the staircase was Elise's familiar figure standing outside her door. Even in the dim lighting the first thing he noticed was her choice of clothing. She was defying the cold in only fleece shorts and a camisole that was much too small to adequately cover any normal woman's body, much less Elise's incredible curves. Nate tried to deny the warm fuzzy feeling he was getting from looking at her.

She must have heard him approach, because she quickly turned to face him. His eyes lingered on her hair as her ponytail flicked around and landed on the opposite shoulder.

"Hey cowboy," she said without a smile, "Enjoying the weather?"

He could tell from her voice that she was annoyed but still holding on to her good humor. "You know how I love to sleep; bone cold and in the buff." He flashed a grin and bobbed his eyebrows at her.

She punched him playfully but hard in the shoulder. "Don't be a pig. We're trying to figure out what's going on here."

She put one hand up in an 'I don't know' gesture, palm up. Nate looked in the direction she'd waved. JP was sitting in an armchair wearing much the same as he'd been the night before but in different colors. What an oddball. He was facing a person attached to a large orange afro. Nate recognized the slim young figure as Eddie, though they'd never met. Elise had talked about him like they were best friends. Nate didn't like the look of him. Judging by the sour faces JP didn't either, and the two had clearly been arguing. Probably over something ridiculous. "We couldn't decide if we should go look for some hotel staff or wake everyone else up or sit and argue like two little girls." Elise elaborated, glaring at the two. They stared back at her then down at the floor, looking chastised.

Nate looked down at his feet. He crouched down, putting a hand to the floor. It was colder down there, at foot level. He observed that the woman standing next to him was flaunting lovely bare feet. Elise looked down at him questioningly. He looked back up at her. "I think the source of this lovely temperature change is on this floor. One of these rooms maybe." He stood up again. "Which one of these doors feels coldest underneath?" He pointed along the wall of doors to the glass wall on the opposite side of the room.

Elise turned around and walked to Zoë's door, putting one hand on the wall as she tucked her bare toes under the door. She shook her head. "This one seems just as toasty as out here," she said. She moved to JP's door, doing the same.

JP and Eddie had come up behind Nate and were observing the process. "I don't get it, what are you trying to do here?" Eddie pretended to scratch his head in confusion.

Nate tried meet the kid's eyes and not stare at his crazy hair as he answered. "If there's a broken pane on one of these giant windows, that would certainly let the cold in faster than the heaters could warm it up."

JP shook his head. "The heaters have not come on since midnight."

Nate blinked at him. "Really?"

Elise turned to them from where she stood at the door to Mac's room. "Apparently he's been keeping track. But he's probably right; I didn't feel any heat coming from the vents in my room, either."

"We have not yet tried the other floors," JP added, squinting his eyes at Eddie.

Eddie stuck his tongue out at the Frenchman. "We have no idea what's going on here. What if the lodge staff turned it off to freeze us in our sleep, then come after us with knives, and turkey basters?" He brandished his arms as if he were holding sharp weapons.

JP looked as if he was going to slap the guy. Nate imagined himself punching both of them to shut them up.

"Oh! Oh gosh." Elise jumped back from the door. "It's coming from this one, Logan. There's a draft. It's freezing."

Nate turned from the two hooligans and went to the door. The nameplate above it said JURGEN. He tried the knob. It was locked. "Have you seen Jurgen since last night?" He asked to anyone who was listening.

"I haven't seen the guy once since we arrived." Elise said, shrugging.

"He turned in after eating." JP chimed in. He waved his hand dismissively. "He mentioned he took a red-eye flight to get here, and he was clearly fatigued."

Eddie looked at him incredulously. "You speak German?"

JP gave Eddie a look like he was made of mud. " Offensichtlich spreche ich Deutsch. Bist du dumm?"

Nate turned away from their bickering and refocused his attention on the door. He banged his fist against the wood. "Jurgen? Jurg, buddy, you in there?"

There were a few moments of silence. Elise looked up at Nate. "What do we do now?"

He thought about it. There was no power, not heat. He hadn't seen any staff since they got there, something that he had failed to think about earlier but at the moment was slightly disturbing to him. It was a big lodge, and they had been in only a small section of it. They didn't have a way out, either, and anyone who had a cell phone probably didn't get coverage. Waiting didn't seem to hold any benefits, so Nate chose to act. He grabbed the handle of the door, shook it, tested its strength. He nodded to himself, trying to remember just how one was supposed to do this. He pushed Elise gently away, ignoring her snarky objections, and took a step back from the door. He turned around, lifting one leg and putting the sole of his foot against the door just below the doorknob. With a large inhalation and a balling of his hands, he aimed one swift strong kick into the door.

It gave away without much objection and he was met with a blast of fresh icy air. Back to the room, he couldn't see what was inside, but he could see the reaction of the three infront of him. Eddie gaped, his mouth a giant O. Elise put her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. JP just raised his eyebrows, surprisingly speechless.

Bracing himself, Nate righted his stance and turned.

The shattered glass of the giant windows did nothing to stop the wind from whipping in to the room and stinging Nate's eyes. The rest of the room was a mess; the bedspread was ripped from its place and dragged across the floor. The TV and lamp and clock were knocked over, the bedside table and dresser laid prone on the floor. The TV desk was in pieces. There was no sign of Jurgen.

"Damn," Nate mumbled, taking a few steps inside. It was bitterly cold. The floor had many thin patches of ice. _'Snow,' _he thought. _'It snowed, melted, froze over again.' _

Nate stepped carefully to the window. There was little glass on the carpet inside. Most of the largest pane had been broken away, only jagged blades remaining around the border. He inched forward as close as he could without touching the remaining suspended glass. Nothing could be seen down below except massive snowdrifts, covering much of the wall.

"Did someone attack him?" Elise asked breathlessly.

Nate turned back to the others. "Wake everyone up. Now."

_------ssx---------------------_

It had not taken long for everyone to be gathered. They had met Marisol and Seeiah on the stairs, both wrapped in snow sweaters. The two ladies had complained loudly in their distinctively ethnic ways. Nate told them to help Elise wake up everyone on the floor below. Along with JP and Eddie he started knocking on doors, telling everyone to get up.

Nate went to Griff's door first, and, finding it unlocked, stormed in. There was a tower of blankets and pillows on the bed. Nate went to the bed, shook the mountain of blankets until Griff emerged, tired and confused.

"What's the deal dude?" He said, his head and arms poking out from several pillows.

"Get up and get some clothes little man, there's something wrong." Nate started back towards the door.

"M'not really little anymore." Griff objected, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.

Nate looked back at him a moment. It was true; in the couple years of absence Griff had grown to be as tall as Allegra. "You're barely taller than a can of beans. Now get moving, it's important."

Nate left the door open as he went back into the hallway. Already most of the others had awoken and, bundled up, made their way to the lounge on the previous floor. Eddie and Brodi were walking down the stairs at that moment, and Psymon was leaving his room without five or six blankets draped over his shoulder. JP stood at the door directly across from Griff, knocking loudly. Nate looked at the nameplate: LUTHER.

JD looked over at him and shrugged. Nate tried the handle; stubbornly locked, of course. "Kick open the door?" he suggested.

JP shook his head, fumbling in his pant pockets. He pulled out a card key, and slid it through the slot on the door. It opened.

"You have a spare key?" Nate asked.

"You don't?"

They both shrugged, then went into the room.

There were no signs of Luther. No signs of human life at all, Nate thought. The bed was perfectly made, the remote was still next to the television, the bathroom towels were untouched. They couldn't find any luggage either.

Nate turned to JP. The Frenchman was staring out the massive windows, arms crossed. "Pouffiasse." he mumbled sourly. His brow furrowed and he was silent for a moment longer, then turned around for the door.

"You don't want to look for him?" Nate followed him out, not bothering to close the door.

"Aren't we going to search the lodge anyway?" JP said as they went down the stairs. "We have our M-Coms as well. Luther should have his."

Nate wondered why he was being so blasé about losing the only guy he could come close to calling "friend" on this little vacation of theirs. He forgot about the thought, however, after reaching the bottom of the stairs. There was the whole crew waiting, some talking to themselves, others just sitting quietly and waiting. There was a lone figure standing in one corner, draped in several sheets and blankets. He hoped it was Psymon.

"Is everyone down here?" Nate asked Elise, who was standing by the stair banister. It was tough to take a head count at first glance, with everyone stuffed into the same room. He noticed Eddie, Marisol and Seeiah chatting in a group in the far corner, Brodi sitting cross-legged in a chair wearing only long sweatpants, and Mac laying on the center couch, head in Kaori's lap. With everyone in their pajamas the scene was something out of a funny dream.

She shook her head. "Uh, Hiro won't come out of his room, or Zoë, and we don't know where Moby is." She gestured to the open door at the far end of the room.

Nate nodded. He went to Zoe's door, the closest to the staircase up, and took the handle. He shook it violently, thumping his fist against the wood. When there was no answer he stood back and turned, preparing to kick again. He tensed his leg.

"Wait wait wait! Whoa whoa whoa!"

Nate halted his leg mid-kick. He turned quickly, surprised to see Zoe standing in the doorway and holding her hands. She was fully dressed and even had her war paint on. Nate let out a breath, releasing the tension in his muscles that he no longer had to use to break through the door. "You didn't answer your doorbell."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Can't a girl get ready for a long day of boarding with a little privacy?"

"You didn't notice the frigid temperatures?" Allegra got up from her chair and stood against the wall opposite Elise.

Zoë put her hands in the air. "Wasn't this lodge always like this?"

"Only that one time," Elise mentioned, "when Psymon crashed into those power lines with a snowplow."

"Anyway," Nate interrupted, "We've got a problem. Come out here. Do you know where Moby is?"

Zoë looked behind her. "Hey, Mob-ster! They're looking for you!"

Nate blinked as Moby appeared behind Zoë, stretching his arms above his head.

"Sorry mate, I must have fallen asleep on the couch after playing the Playstation. You should have woken me up, Zoë!" The Brit poked her in the back.

They both came out of the room. They were met with skeptic looks and raised eyebrows.

"Seriously, I brought my Playstation." Zoe pointed back into the room. "Look for yourselves you hooligans! We weren't _doing_ anything."

"Well that solves the Moby problem." Allegra noted.

"Who else is missing?" Nate looked over the rest of the people in the room. Everyone he hadn't seen going down the stairs earlier seemed to have assembled.

"Hiro," Elise answered curtly.

"But Jurgen's not here either." Allegra chimed in.

Nate and Elise exchanged a look.

"What are we down here for anyway?" Allegra had crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot, the classic frustrated female pose.

Elise put her hand over her mouth and turned away. Nate didn't know how to break it to her, so he just said it straight. "Jurgen is... missing. Someone broke into his room." Several other people looked over from where they sat. Nate looked back at their questioning eyes, very aware that they were looking to him for answers. He cleared his throat. "I don't know anything for sure, but everything in there was smashed up pretty bad. Those giant windows were broken, that's why it is so cold. Oh, the power is out, and the heater ain't running." He put a hand to the back of his head nervously. "So Hiro isn't out here?"

Most of his listeners shook their heads in unison. The scene would have been a bit comical, but Nate found himself growing apprehensive. He gritted his teeth. Something felt off. He'd felt this feeling before; the night he went back to his cabin early from chopping wood on the ranch and not five minutes later a mountain lion had sauntered across his porch, or when he'd not gotten out of his truck for a pee one night last season and avoided several muggers with guns going through the area. He'd listened to his gut's warning of danger and it had saved his life then. But what else was he going to do? There was no sitting back and waiting it out now, no retreating to safety. He went Hiro's door and shook the handle, trying to ignore the sense of déjà vu he got. At the least he could look back on this day as the one he set his new record of doors kicked down in 24 hours.

He had the onlookers step back as he set up to kick the door again. It proceeded as planned, the frame breaking in one swift donkey kick. As he turned to the door his stomach wrenched.

Hiro's room wasn't like Jurgen's; the TV was still on the stand, the dresser was still against the wall. There were no breaks or shatters on the massive wall-length windows. The room seemed almost as un-lived in as Luther's had, except for Hiro's prone, lifeless body sprawled face-up on the disshelved bed.

Nate stood frozen; time froze with him, nothing moving, nobody breathing. In less than a second he absorbed the scene was faced with, but the images clouded his vision for what felt like hours. Hiro's skin was pale, almost gray. His eyes were open wide, staring straight up at the ceiling. Unblinking. His face and eyes had small purplish blotches.

There was a scream from behind him. Nate turned around, face blank, unsure of what to say. Marisol, who had craned for a look over Nate's shoulder, had pulled herself to Seeiah and was weeping. Mac and Viggo pushed past Nate to see what the problem was; both returned with wide eyes. Viggo stomped to the corner of the room and fell to his knees, emptying his stomach of last night's dinner onto the hardwood floor.

Nate pulled the door closed, then leaned against the wall heavily. He felt eyes on him, people looking direction. His own eyes stared out the giant glass windows. One boarder missing, one dead. His bad feeling was only getting worse.


End file.
